<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This is War by Kaylele</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298813">This is War</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylele/pseuds/Kaylele'>Kaylele</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Akaashi and Kenma's Roommate Adventures [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Thoughts, Fluff and Smut, Kozume Kenma is a Tease, M/M, Revenge, Sexual Tension, Teasing, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:02:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylele/pseuds/Kaylele</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma may have started the war but Akaashi is going to win.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Akaashi and Kenma's Roommate Adventures [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was a war… Keiji knew. One that Kenma had started but that he was determined to finish. It had started "innocently", or so Kenma had lead him to believe but really, it was nothing of the sort. It was all an evil ploy. A ploy set out with the sole intention of destroying Keiji. Grinding down his very last nerves until they were nothing more than dust in the wind. Keiji wouldn't have that though. He would fight back.. he had to. If Kenma wanted a war, he would give him one. </p><p>It had all started with that damn skirt. (Keiji knew he should've burned it the second he saw Kenma in it. It was too powerful.) The two boys were lounging on the couch, as they usually did on their days off, with Kenma settled comfortably in between Akaashi's legs, his back pressed against the younger boy's chest. Everything was fine until Kenma decided that he was thirsty and needed his drink. The blond had moved from sitting to crawling on his hands and knees over to the other end of the couch where his drink was. </p><p>Keiji couldn't help but stare as the black skirt lifted, now just barely covering Kenma's ass. The smooth expanse of his thighs on display for only him to see. Keiji desperately wanted to reach out and grab him. He wanted to pull the older boy onto his lap and explore everything that was underneath that skirt… but sadly he couldn't. It was maddening to say the least. </p><p>Kenma turned around, a sly smirk spreading across his face and that was when it hit him. Kenma was doing this on purpose. He was trying to kill him. </p><p>"Something wrong, Keiji Kun?" Kenma asked innocently. </p><p>"No… not at all." Keiji responded, going back to the book he was reading, though he knew his face was probably as red as a tomato. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>A few days after that, Keiji sought revenge. He did yoga fairly often but usually tried to confine himself to his bedroom so as to not bother his roommate/boyfriend. Not today, though. Today yoga would take place in the living room, right next to the tv. Unfortunately, or fortunately, all of Akaashi's normal yoga clothes were dirty, which meant he would have to work out in a pair of tight black shorts and nothing else. </p><p>All was going rather well for a short while until Kenma entered the room. His hair was wet from his shower and his far too large sweatshirt engulfed him, making him look small and fragile. Keiji watched as the blond's face turned twelves shades redder and his eyes wandered across his body. </p><p>Keiji was doing a handstand, his legs slowly spreading into the splits in order to balance himself better. He could feel Kenma's piercing gaze on his chest first, then his stomach and finally his thighs. </p><p>"Something wrong, Kenma hun?" Akaashi questioned teasingly. </p><p>Kenma looked at him, like a deer caught in headlights. His face was even redder now and his eyes wide, as though he wasn't expecting to get caught. Keiji thought it was rather cute actually. </p><p>"N-No," Kenma managed to squeak out before turning his attention to the phone in his hand. "The shower is open if you uh…" </p><p>Kenma trailed off, watching as Akaashi got up and rolled up his yoga mat. The younger boy stepped forward, capturing their lips in a soft kiss before breaking away. </p><p>"Thanks hun," Akaashi murmured softly before disappearing into the back of the house for a shower. </p><p>Little did Akaashi know, there would be hell to pay for his actions. This was just the start of their war.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>If hell exists, I'm going there. 😈👀</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm in the process of reorganizing my entire room so I can make an office space for writing!!! 😁😁😁😁 </p><p> </p><p>(Yes, my entire life revolves around nothing but reading and writing)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been about a week since the start of their war and somehow Keiji felt like he was losing. Despite the show he had put on for Kenma during the start, he really had nothing to back it up with. Kenma on the other hand, had found an entire slew of ways to tease him. From gentle touches to deep kisses to sly jokes that could make even the strongest of men fall to their knees. If Keiji had any chance at winning, he needed to start fighting back and fast. </p><p>Fortunately, the perfect opportunity seemed to present itself. As soon as Akaashi arrived home from work he found Kenma on the couch, wearing nothing but a pair of shorts, with a bright red popsicle pushed between his already stained lips. It was hot that day so Akaashi couldn't exactly blame Kenma for his attire but it certainly wasn't helping his situation. Akaashi could feel his face grow even hotter. </p><p>"You're home early," Kenma mumbled, flicking his tongue across the tip of the popsicle before sliding it back into his mouth, a small moan escaping him as he did so. </p><p>Keiji nodded, slipping off his shoes and making his way over to the couch. His brain began cycling through ways to get Kenma back before landing on one that seemed almost perfect. </p><p>"My office hours were cancelled because they had to do maintenance on the building." </p><p>"That sucks," Kenma murmured, slowly dragging his tongue across the ice pop before looking up at Akaashi through half lidded eyes.</p><p>He was evil, Akaashi thought to himself. So incredibly evil… but also so incredibly attractive. Two could play this game though. </p><p>"Not really," Akaashi hummed, taking a seat next to Kenma, "besides, I missed you." </p><p>"You see me all the time though," Kenma reminded him, "we live together… we even sleep together." </p><p>The blond added, as though it were an afterthought and not some kind of innuendo. The cheeky smirk on his face said otherwise though. </p><p>"Yeah but," Keiji's voice was husky as he leaned towards him, cornering him in the side of the couch, "I never get to see you like this." </p><p>"K-Kei-" </p><p>Akaashi cut him off, kissing him roughly and dragging his tongue across his bottom lip. He could feel Kenma tense up before relaxing into. The small moan that escaped him told Akaashi he was winning. </p><p>"You taste delicious," Akaashi teased, as soon as they parted. "Are there any more ice pops in the freezer?" </p><p>Kenma shook his head, his eyes narrowing slightly, as though he was ready for another challenge. Neither one of them ever learned. </p><p>"This is the last one." Kenma hummed, delighted "You can have the rest… if you can get it from me." </p><p>Within a few minutes, Akaashi had wrestled Kenma onto the floor. Despite the blond's small stature, he was actually quite strong and it took a fair amount of effort to pin him. </p><p>He looked beautiful like this, Keiji thought. His arms pinned above his head, his hair splayed out underneath him and that oh so delectable look on his face. He looked shocked and helpless and vengeful all at once. It was outstanding. He could take him right here, if he really wanted to… but he wouldn't. It was far too soon and besides that, Akaashi had a war to win.</p><p>"If you wanted to be on top of me so bad, you could've just asked," Kenma teased, still trying to fight back in some way. </p><p>Akaashi smirked and leaned forward until his lips were right next to Kenma's ear. His breath sending chills down the smaller boy's spine. </p><p>"What can I say? You just look so good underneath me. So sweet and submissive." </p><p>Kenma's face flushed and he desperately tried to hide in the crook of his elbow. </p><p>"Sh-shut up." </p><p>Akaashi chuckled lightly and sat up, dragging Kenma onto his lap. The two finished off the rest of the ice pop quickly while Akaashi whispered sweet nothings into Kenma's ear.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's summer time and my job is still shut down which means it's the perfect time to work on original works! Woo!!! Don't worry, fanfiction uploads won't be affected by this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Is that my shirt?" </p><p>It was early, sometime around 7 am and Akaashi was leaning against the counter, trying to wake himself up with the strongest coffee they owned. If it wasn't for the fact that he had to be at work in 45 minutes, he wouldn't have been up at all. Especially since cuddling in bed with his boyfriend was better than almost anything he could ever imagine. Only really important obligations could break him away from that. Like paying rent or maybe escaping if their house caught on fire. </p><p>"Maybe," was the only thing Kenma muttered as he stumbled into the kitchen, eyes still cloudy with sleep. </p><p>Coffee seemed to be the only thing on the blond's mind, which was completely understandable… but also completely suspicious. Kenma was never up this early. In fact, Akaashi couldn't remember a single time where Kenma was awake before 8 am. </p><p>"You're up rather early." Akaashi mentioned, taking a sip from his coffee. </p><p>He had tried to formulate it as a simple observation but it came out more so as a question. </p><p>"Can't sleep…" Kenma responded, pouring himself some coffee. </p><p>Akaashi's heart softened, now suddenly feeling guilty for his suspicions. Kenma and sleep didn't exactly get along very well. Many nights he suffered from insomnia and the few hours of sleep he could get were usually restless. Akaashi let out a small sigh and set down his cup, pulling Kenma into a hug. </p><p>"Do you want to talk about it?" </p><p>Kenma smirked against Akaashi's chest and stood up on his tippy toes so that he could whisper in his ear. </p><p>"The bed is just so cold without you Keiji-Kun…" The blond whispered, his voice sultry and sweet. </p><p>Akaashi could've died right then and there. Kenma had planned this. He was trying to get Akaashi to break. Unfortunately for Kenma, Akaashi wasn't going to go down without a fight. </p><p>"I know you're eager to sleep with me," Keiji whispered back, his voice even more alluring than Kenma's, "but you'll have to be patient until I get home from work." </p><p>The look on Kenma's face was priceless. His eyes were wide and doe-like and his cheeks redder than a tomato. </p><p>"I-I…" The blond began but trailed off. Akaashi could almost see the thoughts churning in his head</p><p>"I'm gonna need my shirt back for work, though." Keiji continued, as though he didn't just offer to have sex with Kenma in a meer 7 hours. "I'm doing laundry tonight and that's the last clean one I have." </p><p>Kenma frowned, crossing his arms over his chest, the too large sleeves covering up his hands. </p><p>"You have other shirts." </p><p>"That's my last work shirt." </p><p>"Who says you have to wear a work shirt?" Kenma questioned, stubbornly. </p><p>"...my work." </p><p>"I think your work should give you a break." </p><p>"I think you should give me back my shirt," Akaashi smirked, grabbing Kenma by the hips and pulling him closer, "unless of course, you want me to take it off you myself." </p><p>"F-Fine," Kenma mumbled, trying to cover up his blush with his hands. </p><p>Keiji smiled and kissed Kenma on the forehead before letting him go change. </p><p>Despite Akaashi's promise, both boys were far too tired to do anything at the end of the day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kenma likes stealing clothes 💙</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It was 107° F today and yes, it felt like my skin was melting off whenever I had to go outside 🙃 hopefully it'll cool down soon</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kenma sighed and rubbed his eyes, trying to make them stop hurting. It was late and the two boys had just finished their stream. Kenma had managed to prepare two other videos that day as well, which was way over his average work load. It would be worth it though. He would have almost a full week off and so would Keiji. All his students were on spring break which meant no more 7 hour work days just to come home and grade papers all night long. The two boys were completely free for one week. </p><p>"You look tired." Akaashi mentioned, stretching his arms up above his head. </p><p>He couldn't understand how Kenma sat in these chairs for hours on end every day. He could barely stand to be in them for two hours. </p><p>" 'm just sore." The blond muttered, tilting his head from side to side. </p><p>Akaashi winced at the strange crackling sounds that Kenma's neck made. It sounded incredibly painful but somehow Kenma didn't seem to bat an eye. Surely it had to hurt though. Anything that sounded like THAT had to be at least a little painful. </p><p>"Keiji-Kun," Kenma's soft voice cut through the quiet air, gaining Akaashi's attention, "Will you rub my neck?" </p><p>Akaashi nodded silently and stood up, making his way over to Kenma's chair. His shoulders were tense (as usual) and full of knots (also as usual).</p><p>"You need better chairs for this room." Akaashi mumbled, massaging Kenma's neck.</p><p>"These chairs are fine." </p><p>"These chairs have no lumbar support. I don't think they're meant to be sat in for extended periods of time." </p><p>Kenma merely shrugged, leaning back into Akaashi's touch. </p><p>"They're fine for now… maybe later I'll get better ones." </p><p>Akaashi hummed and pushed some of Kenma's hair to the side exposing the back of his neck more. </p><p>"Your fingers feel nice." Kenma hummed. "They'd probably feel great in other places too." </p><p>Akaashi felt his face heat up at that remark. He couldn't tell if Kenma was being genuine and innocent or if this was just the start of another war. Obviously he was innocent, right? After all, it was pretty late and they were both tired. Kenma couldn't have anything overtly sexual on his mind right now… could he?</p><p>"Mmm harder." Kenma sighed, tilting his head back a little. </p><p>Akaashi's mind started to go haywire. He didn't want to push Kenma if this wasn't sexual but at the same time it seemed very sexual. The noises the blond were making weren't helpful at all. All they were doing was fueling his awful imagination. He desperately tried to block out the images of Kenma moaning beneath him, but it was no use. He was completely fucked. </p><p>"You're quiet, Keiji-Kun." Kenma mumbled, looking up at the taller boy. "Something wrong?" </p><p>There it was. The unmistakable, smirk spreading across the blond's face. The look, signaling that this was a game and if he didn't fight back he would surely lose. Akaashi smirked back and shook his head. </p><p>"You know, the rest of your body is probably just as tense as your shoulders." Keiji whispered into his ear. "If you want I could give you a full body massage." </p><p>"That just sounds like an excuse for you to touch me." Kenma teased. </p><p>"Can you blame me? You're so beautiful, I think anyone would want to touch you." </p><p>Kenma felt his face heat up. He couldn't lose this easily, though. Not from one stupid compliment. </p><p>"Too bad for them," The blond smirked, standing from his chair "but I'm sure they'll love to watch." </p><p>"I wasn't aware that you were into voyeurism." Akaashi teased, watching as Kenma's face flushed a deep shade of red. </p><p>"I-I.. Y-You.." Kenma stuttered, "I-I wasn't aware that you even knew what that was." </p><p>"Of course I know what it is," Akaashi grinned, pulling Kenma closer to him. "I'm a teacher. I know what many different things are. The real question is, how do YOU know what it is?" </p><p>"I… I um.." </p><p>"Well?" </p><p>"I use the internet a lot ok?" Kenma huffed, "I know about weird shit too." </p><p>"Do you now?" Akaashi hummed, rubbing circles along Kenma's hips, his fingers barely brushing against his ass, "maybe you'd like to share your knowledge with the class."  </p><p>"Role-playing huh? Isn't that kinky?" </p><p>"Only if you make it that way." Keiji whispered, tightening his grip on Kenma's hips and nipping lightly at his neck "Do you want it to be kinky?" </p><p>Kenma's breath hitched and he tried to pull away but Keiji's grip kept him in place. Akaashi could feel something in Kenma's pants harden, which meant only one thing… he was winning. </p><p>"Well?" Akaashi pushed, wanting an actual answer out of the boy. </p><p>Kenma didn't answer and instead buried his face in Akaashi's chest, mumbling for him to shut up. Akaashi moved just a bit, making his thigh rub against Kenma's erection. The blond let out a tiny whine that sounded like music to his ears. </p><p>"I need an answer hun." Akaashi urged. "Tell the class.. do you want this to be kinky?" </p><p>"M...m-maybe.." </p><p>Kenma's voice was small and muffled. Certainly not strong enough for the teacher to hear, let alone the ENTIRE class. Akaashi tsked, pushing his leg against Kenma's erection again, harder this time. </p><p>"Fuck!" Kenma hissed, pressing back against it, "K-Keiji.." </p><p>"I need a 'yes' or 'no'. Not a 'maybe'." </p><p>"Y-Yes.." Kenma squeaked. </p><p>"Louder," </p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"The class can't hear you," Keiji warned, squeezing Kenma's ass. </p><p>"Fuck, yes. Just touch me already," Kenma whined, grinding against Akaashi's leg. </p><p>Akaashi grinned and picked Kenma up by his thighs, pinning him against the wall. </p><p>"Does this mean I win?" </p><p>"Win sex? Yes. Win anything else? No." </p><p>"Do I at least win you?" Keiji questioned. </p><p>"You can't win something you already have." </p><p>Akaashi smiled and kissed Kenma roughly. He supposed sex was a pretty good prize.. but sex with Kenma was a perfect prize.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://kayleelee.carrd.co/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>